A fluid level gauge finds countless applications throughout industry and domestic use. In designing such a gauge, there is always a conflict between accuracy and cost. This conflict arises particularly in the situation where the gauge must reliably measure the fluid level in a tank where the fluid is in motion, such as a car. Damping mechanisms can be used to damp the gauge movement and reduce the effects of fluid motion. However, this adds to the cost of the unit. Inversely, a gauge with no damping in such an environment will read erratically and be of little use.
A need therefore exists for an improved design which achieves accuracy with low cost and reliability.